Senior Year
by creddie cailey kogan supporter
Summary: Team Austin heads into the most important year of their lives...senior year...with help from some new friends the gang is forced to come face to face with the obstacles that come attached to their final year of high school...but are they ready to begin the next chapter of their lives? Auslly/Trez pairing
1. Chapter 1

Senior Year

**AN: Here we go...This is a new Austin and Ally story for you guys...Thank you so much for the positive reviews on my first Austin and Ally story "The Battle" if you haven't checked it out already go ahead and check it out on my profile :) **

**Justin's celebrity look alike is Logan Henderson from BTR**

* * *

Chapter 1: Back to the Grind…

Team Austin pulled up to Marrano High School and parked in Austin's usual parking space. It was their first day back to school, and it would be their final year attending the school. Believe it or not, they were set to graduate by the end of the year.

"I can't believe that we've been through four years of high school and now they expect us to go through four more years of college? Yeah right…" Trish stated. "If they think that I am going to attend college they must be kidding themselves…" Trish laughed.

"Come on Trish going to College is a great opportunity…" Ally said. "You get to meet new people, learn new things, get started on the career you always wanted, get to experience…I'm rambling again aren't I?" Ally said embarrassed.

"Even I'm looking forward to going to College…" Dez pointed out.

"You looking forward to going to college? Since when?" Austin asked shocked.

"Since I applied to UCLA's Film and Television Program…" Dez said proudly.

"You applied to college?!" The other three said even more shocked than before.

"Yep…I get to go to school to be a director…" Dez said as the gang walked towards the front of the school to pick up their schedules. "Now let's see what classes we have together!" Dez said excitedly.

The four best friends began to look at each others schedules to see if they had any classes together.

"Dang it…We're not in the same classes…" Austin pouted. "But on the bright side…Me and Ally have matching schedules for the final year.

"Yes! I have the full morning with you guys and then one class in the afternoon…Sweet!" Dez said happily.

"I only have English with you guys…And ewe! Me and Dez have matching schedules next semester!" Trish said in disgust. "I guess we finally are breaking free huh?" Trish pointed out.

"On the bright side I think we have the same lunch schedule…" Ally said looking over Austin's shoulder. "Oh and we have English together too…" Ally pointed out.

The warning bell sounded throughout the entire school building. Students began rushing towards their first class of the day.

"Where are you guys headed off to?" Trish asked.

"We have a writing class we need to get to…" Austin pointed out. "We'll see you at lunch Trish…" Austin waved.

As Austin, Dez, and Trish sat down in their Writer's Craft class they began to finally feel the pressure of entering the final school year…They had a ton to worry about this year. SAT's, college applications, college interviews, it was going to be a lot of work for them. However there were some things that were exciting as well. Especially the senior trip. They weren't sure where the seniors were going to be spending spring break this year but in previous years they had been to a ton of interesting places. As Mrs. Dunkenhower walked into the room everyone started giggling.

"Come on people…I've taught you guys since 9th grade English if the last name Dunkenhower is still funny to you please get over it…" She sighed. "Anyways welcome to Grade 12 Creative Writing…I assume you guys love to write which is why you chose this class…If not I highly suggest you drop this course immediately…" When she saw no one leave the classroom she smiled. "Good…moving on…This class is solely going to be based on creative writing…Throughout the semester we will focus on writing short stories, novels, screenplays…"

"YES!" Dez screamed with excitement… "I've been wanting to write those forever!"

"Sit down Dez…" Mrs. Dunkenhower laughed. "Thank god I'm one of the cool teachers or you would be sent down in the office for that…" She laughed. "Anyways…Your first assignment for this class is to come up with an original work…I want you to write about something that you truly feel passionate about…It could be a hobby…It could be a secret crush that you have harbored…"

"Excuse me…Is this creative writing?" A young male walked into the classroom. He had a slight Texas accent which meant he definitely was from the south. He had brunette hair and was tanned.

"Yes…You must be a new student here…" Mrs. Dunkenhower smiled.

"Yes m'am…My name is Justin…Justin Stark…" Justin introduced himself.

"Pleasure to meet you sir…Please have a seat beside Austin…" Mrs. Dunkenhower said.

"Woah…Your Austin Moon…I'm a huge fan…" Justin smiled.

"Good to know…Good to meet you…I'm guessing you know Ally too right?" Austin laughed.

"Do I ever…I'm a huge fan of the both of you…" Justin smiled.

"Ok that's enough over there…Let' sit down so we can continue on with our lesson…" Mrs. Dunkenhower brought the three of them back into reality.

Austin, Dez, and Justin had become acquainted through the first two classes they had together. He was a really cool guy. Justin had matching schedules with Austin and Ally and the three of them knew that he was going to be a part of the gang for sure. And once he got to meet Trish the two of them immediately hit it off.

"And one time…I accidentally dumped the dirty mop water all over the Melody Diner floor and Mindy kept on falling…It was hysterical…" Justin laughed.

"Dude I wanted to do that the entire time I worked there…" Trish laughed.

"Who wouldn't? She could get so psycho sometimes…" Justin laughed.

"That's what I'm saying…" Trish laughed as the two of them exchanged interesting employment mishaps.

"It's like their dating…" Ally whispered to Austin, she obviously pointed out as they were sitting eating lunch.

"You know he's a cool guy…I think he would be a great match for Trish…I mean come on…They both want to be their own boss…and they are horrible employees…" Austin laughed.

"I dunno…He seems to have some sort of agenda…" Dez whispered back.

"Oh my gosh…Your jealous of them aren't you?" Austin whispered out.

"I am not…" Dez said walking away quickly.

"He is totally crushing on Trish…" Ally pointed out. "I wonder how long he's had feelings for her though…"

"A year and a half…" Austin yelped covering his mouth.

"What?!" Ally yelled.

"Ally is everything Ok?" Trish looked at her weirdly.

"Yeah…I think we both saw a rat running around the cafeteria…so we freaked out a bit…" Austin lied.

Trish shrugged and just continued on telling her interesting employment stories to Justin. Austin and Ally quickly said goodbye to the two of them and headed out of the cafeteria to go hang out at the park across the street. They had a good thirty minutes before their music class.

"So your telling me that Dez has been crushing on Trish for more than a year now and you didn't even tell me? When? How?" Ally asked.

"He started falling for her ever since she agreed to be his date to the spring formal last year…I know the two of them went as friends…But when they slow danced…you know…" Austin explained.

"Oh…" Ally said beginning to put the pieces to the puzzle pieces together. "I think Dez and Trish as a couple wouldn't work out too well…"

"You know I agree with you…They would be at each other's throats for every little thing that would go wrong in their relationship if they got together…" Austin laughed as the two of them sat down on a grassy hill.

"Yet again when aren't they fighting? I don't think they've ever gone a day where they weren't at least yelling at each other…" Ally pointed out.

"Very true…" Austin laughed.

The two of them just sat down and talked for what felt like hours. The two of them were interrupted when an alarm had gone off on Ally's phone. She had set it so it would go off 10 minutes before class. Leaving them plenty of time to get to class on time.

The minute Austin walked into the music room he felt the excitement rush into his blood yet again. Music was one of his favorite classes, and practically the only class he was capable of getting an A+ in. And their music teacher was awesome. His name was Mr. Storms. He was a senior who was already in his mid-sixties and was going to retire this year.

"Your going to love music class…It's the one class where everyone hangs loose…" Austin said as Justin followed behind Austin and Ally.

"It seems like a really cool class…" Justin said taking a seat in the front row beside Austin and Ally.

"Good afternoon everyone…" Mr. Storms walked in. The entire class erupted into cheers. It was no mystery that he was one of the most loved teachers at Marano High School.

"I take it he must be a popular teacher around here…" Justin whispered to Ally.

"Oh definitely…" Ally nodded. "Everyone loves him.

"I see we have a couple of new students in this room…Let's start with you young man come up to the front…" Justin gulped and looked towards Austin and Ally nervously. The both of them smiled and encouraged him to go up. "What's your name young fellow?"

"My name is Justin Stark…" Justin smiled. He liked Mr. Storms already and it was only the first day of the school year.

"Tell me what draws you towards music?" Mr. Storms asked.

"Music is the only thing that I can escape to…You see I don't have the best family situation at the moment…And when I want to escape…I listen to music…play music…anything to take me away for a couple of hours…" Justin explained.

"Would you like to play us a little something?" Mr. Storms asked.

"Oh of course…" Justin said as he picked up a guitar sitting beside the stool he was sitting. "High dive into frozen rains where the past comes back to life…" Justin began to sing the opening line to his ultimate favorite song. It described his feelings at the moment.

By the time he had finished singing everyone was up on their feet cheering him on. Justin had never performed in front of this many people before. Sure there were only 27 people in the class including the teacher, but he had only sang in his bedroom and in the shower…Not even his parents knew about his singing talents…

"Dude that was insane…" Austin said as he walked to his locker.

"You really think it was that good?" Justin asked shocked.

"Oh it was more than good…It was incredibly good…" Austin pointed out.

"Hey guys…Great job performing today Justin…" Ally smiled.

"You all think so?" Justin smiled. "I've never performed in front of an audience ever…" Justin laughed.

"Get out…It sounds like you've been performing forever…" Ally laughed.

"You know…You would be a great addition to our schools glee club…" Austin pointed out.

"I would love to!" Justin pointed out. "I saw our performance at last year's championship…Wow! Well deserved win…" Justin smiled.

"Yeah…We start up tomorrow in the music room just stick around after class and I'll introduce you to everyone…" Austin pointed out.

"You guys must get a lot of attention since your famous and everything and going to a regular high school…I could never do that…" Justin said as the three of them walked out of the high school.

"Nah we've gone to school with most of these guys since we were in elementary so they treat us the same…" Austin said. "Which I am so happy about…" He laughed.

"All though there was that one period where everyone freaked out when I opened for Austin for his tour here in Miami." Ally added.

"You were a quiet person around here…And when you became famous everyone began paying attention to you…Of course they freaked out they barely knew who you were before you were famous…" Austin explained.

"Oh Justin do you need a ride home? Dez and Trish have to stay behind and help Mr. Storms with the final preparations for the glee club meeting tomorrow…" Ally offered.

"Yeah I can drop you home…" Austin offered.

"Thanks…I live a block away from the Mall of Miami…" Justin explained.

"Perfect…We can go to the Melody Diner for dinner since we don't have any homework tonight…" Ally smiled.

"You don't have a shift at the Sonic Boom?" Austin asked.

"Nope…Turns out the guy I hired last week is a great worker my dad decided to keep him full time and put me on a part time schedule so I only work on the weekends…" Ally said.

"Great…I'm gonna text the others to let them know that we are meeting at the Melody Diner…" Austin said.

An hour later the five seniors were enjoying the classic cheeseburgers with buffalo wings and New York cut Fries. Mindy was working a shift that night unfortunately and once again was throwing herself at Dez. The others had a pretty good laugh at that.

"Thanks so much for letting me into your group guys…I swear I was so nervous that I wasn't going to make any friends…" Justin pointed out.

"No problem…The more the merrier right?" Trish laughed.

"You know I think this year is probably going to be the most challenging year yet…" Dez said as he happily chomped away at his delicious cheeseburger.

"Yeah…But I know we'll get through it…We have each other to keep our heads straightened out…" Ally pointed out.

Senior year was a challenge for everyone who was going to conquer it. But for these five friends…They were ready for it. They were ready to face any obstacles that the school year was going to be throwing at them. They didn't know it yet…But by the end of it…They were definitely not going to be the same people that they were at that moment…Senior year changes everyone… For the good or for the worse…


	2. Chapter 2

Senior Year:

**Thank you guys for the positive reviews on the story so far...A brand new character will be introduced in this chapter named Vance...His celebrity look alike is Channing Tatum...Read and Review guys... **

**PS I think I finally know the direction this story is going to go :) **

* * *

Chapter 2: Unspecified Feelings

Austin had just finished another busy recording session. He was working super hard towards the release of his newest album. It was going to be his junior album, and by the way the fans have reacted to a couple of the songs he knew that it was going to be a hit. As he pulled up to Miami Beach, he couldn't help but notice that Ally was pacing back and forth.

"Hey Ally…What's up?" Austin said as he approached her.

"Austin…College applications are freaking me out…" Ally said as she frantically shuffled through several college applications that were lying on the table in front of her.

"You do know that the deadline to apply is in February…" Austin laughed.

"But if you apply late you may not get in…" Ally said nervously.

Austin sat down across from Ally and tried to take away the applications away from her to calm her down. However, something had ended up catching his attention. These colleges were far away from Miami. University of New York… Stanford University…University of Ohio…Julliard… Austin was shocked at some of her choices.

"Ally these universities…they're super far away from here…" Austin said freaking out.

"I know…" Ally sighed taking Austin's shaking hands with her own. "But Austin these are my dream schools…" Ally explained. "And I get to study what I love…while still working on my music career as well…" Ally began.

"Ally…Are you positive that you can't go to school closer to here?" Austin sighed.

"Austin what's the matter?" Ally asked.

"I'm just bummed out that your going to be going far away to college I guess…" Austin sighed. "And the fact that graduation is around the corner scares the wits out of me…So much is going to change this year…And I'm scared…" Austin admitted.

"Austin are college applications stressing you out?" Ally asked.

"Yeah…The truth is…Life is starting to get serious now…It's not all fun and games anymore…The minute we step out of high school, nothing is ever going to be the same again…" Austin sighed.

"It's perfectly normal for you to be nervous…I'm nervous too…" Ally replied.

"I want you to promise me something Ally…" Austin said.

"What's that?" Ally asked.

"No matter what happens to us when we leave high school, promise me we'll stay best friends…" Austin said nervously.

"Austin we're always going to be best friends…I know we may be on the other side of the country soon…But trust me…Me and you…" Ally said while linking their pinkies together "We're always going to be best friends…" Ally smiled.

"Thanks…" Austin smiled. "That means a lot to me to hear you say that…"

"Now if only I could pick one school that I really want to go to…I want to go to all of them…" Ally confessed.

"You know that's not possible…" Austin laughed.

"But they all seem really promising…This is probably going to be one of the tougher decisions that I'm going to have to make…" Ally sighed.

"Well take some time to figure it out…Anyways isn't Ronnie Ramone flexible with you working in either New York or Hollywood if you go to school?" Austin asked.

"Yeah…He said that he would be happy to move me to one of his recording facilities in those cities…" Ally explained.

"I think you have a ton of times to think about which school you go to… Now what about me? I don't even know which college to go to or what I'm going to take…" Austin pouted.

"Like you told me…There is a lot of time for you to figure things out on yourself…" Ally laughed looking at the time on her phone. "Oh my! We're late for the Glee Club meeting…" Ally said rushing.

"You know I'm actually really happy that we're working back on the glee club again…" Austin stated. "No more fights this time right?"

"Of course not…" Ally laughed.

* * *

The other glee club students were sitting in their circle chatting excitedly about what the new year of glee club would bring to them. Hopefully another trophy. They would love that. Now that Austin and Ally had settled their differences, the both of them had become co-captains of the team. Which everyone was excited about. Justin walked in uncomfortably. He had only been with these guys for a couple of days and he was just starting to know him. All the heads turned towards him and smiled. Sunhee gasped. She hadn't seen Justin before.

"Huh?" Justin said a little confused.

"Don't worry about her…She's Sunhee by the way….the new transfer student from China…" Trish explained.

"Oh…" Justin said getting a free chair beside Elle.

"Hi Justin…I know I think that Austin is the hottest guy in the school right now, but you come a close second…" Elle flirted.

"Thank you?" Justin said a little weirded out.

"Oh…Anytime…" Elle said snuggling up to Justin.

The usual class time banter was of course interrupted with Dez causing some commotion. He had walked in with his famous pipe whistle and blew it loudly as usual.

"Dez seriously what is up with that whistle?!" Trish yelled at him.

"You may hate it, but everyone else loves it…" Dez defended the whistle.

"I just hate loud noises in general…Car horns…Thunder…Babies…Everything that makes a noise basically…" B.B. stated of course getting into her interesting personality.

"OK fine…Then I guess you guys aren't gonna see the new uniforms my mom made us…" Dez said.

Everyone made a beeline towards the boxes that Dez had laid on the floor. They all began to take them out excitedly.

"Dez! This is a wool sweater!" Trish pointed out.

"What's wrong with a wool sweater?" Dez asked getting confused.

"We live in Miami…" Trish pointed out.

"We would melt wearing these…" Elle said as everyone threw them back into the awaiting boxes.

"Oh…" Dez said as he threw the boxes into the nearest closet.

"OK everyone let's get back to work!" Austin said walking in. The entire glee club began cheering.

"Now let us welcome back Justin…He's stuck with us for more than two days…" Ally said.

"Is that supposed to be a good thing?" Justin asked nervously.

"Usually everyone quits the first practice after working with Ally…" Dez pointed out.

"Not anymore!" Ally pointed out.

"Moving on…This year I think the glee club should go out with a bang…" Austin pointed out. "Taking into consideration that for most of us we are going to be graduating this year…"

"So let's make the most out of this year shall we?" Coach said walking in.

"We need to work extra hard to make sure that we win the competition again this year…Now who has ideas…" Ally said.

The rest of glee club consisted of everyone trying to get their ideas straight for the next regional competition which was in about a months time. Justin had gotten to know most of the members of the glee club that afternoon and he found out that he had actually taken a liking to most of them. He felt that he was going to get along great with each of them.

* * *

"Thanks for talking me in to joining glee club guys…I really love everyone there already…" Justin said as the five friends were walking along Miami Beach.

"Yeah…They may have weird personalities….But trust me… You get used to them…" Trish pointed out.

"What she means to say is…They are all really great people…" Ally corrected Trish.

"Well I gotta head off to my shift at the beach club…I'll catch up with you guys later…" Trish said walking off with a huge sigh. There was no secret that she hated that job with a spirit.

"Ally how is your album coming along?" Austin asked as the remaining four friends pulled up a chair.

"It's coming along well… We are seriously hoping to release it in a couple of months…I just need to record a couple more songs and the album will be complete…" Ally said.

"I'm excited to hear it…" Austin smiled. "You've been working so hard for it…I'm glad it's finally coming out…"

"Yeah…Now we need to start thinking of our next step as a career move…Another album, a worldwide tour…Oooh…I could do both at the same time!" Ally said excitedly.

"Don't think too far ahead now…" Justin laughed.

"Dez why have you been looking at your phone for the entire day?" Austin asked curiously.

"Oh sorry guys…I'm just expecting a call from someone from NYU and UCLA…I applied for their film and TV production programs…" Dez admitted.

"Good for you Dez…" Ally smiled. "Glad to see your finally taking your future seriously…." Ally laughed.

"Am I the only one who isn't sure about what to do after we graduate?" Austin asked.

"Nope… Your definitely not alone…I'm not quite sure about what I'm going to do either…I am sort of in between becoming a lawyer or becoming a nurse or a doctor…Either way I know I want to go to school in New York…I always used to love the city ever since my mom was on Broadway…" Justin explained.

"Woah your mom is on Broadway?" Austin said excitedly. "That's so awesome!"

"Was…She died when I was about 6 or 7…" Justin said sadly.

"Justin…I'm so sorry…" Austin began.

"Hey don't blame yourself…You didn't know…" Justin explained.

"I still feel like a idiot though…" Austin pointed out.

"Wait a minute…That's why you looked familiar…" Ally said excitedly. "Is your mom Megan Duchouvney by any chance?"

"The one and only…" Justin laughed.

"Gosh I adore her work…In fact she is one of my biggest musical inspirations…"Ally said excitedly once again.

"I don't blame you…everyone loved mom when she was on Broadway…" Justin said sadly.

"Here's a question…If your mom died who are you living with in Miami?" Dez asked.

"DEZ!" Austin and ally yelled in shock.

"You guys it's cool…" Justin laughed. "I live over at Springfield Court…My mom's manager is raising me…"

"Wow…You must have been through a lot when you were younger…" Austin sighed. "I don't know if I would be able to handle what you were going through…"

"Well I had to grow up easily and thanks to my mom's manager Phyllis… I was able to learn that the past should be behind you and you should walk towards the future…Which is what I did…" Justin explained.

"Good for you man…" Austin smiled patting him on the back.

"If only I can figure out what I want to do after I graduate…I just want to give back to the world…Just like my mom liked to do…" Justin sighed.

"Either way a doctor…a nurse…or even a lawyer they're all really solid jobs and you'll be giving back to the world in plenty of ways with those jobs…" Ally explained.

"Ohhh…I gotta run I need to shoot my major film project…But wait…I need extras for tonight…" Dez sighed.

"We don't have any homework to do for the weekend…We can help you out Dez…" Justin offered.

"Really?! Great! I just need to get the snakes and sand from the Sonic Boom…" Dez ran off quickly.

"Wait what?!" Ally said chasing after Dez.

"Should I regret this?" Justin asked Austin nervously.

"I wouldn't…" Austin laughed while the two of them finished their smoothies.

That night at the pier, Dez had once again shut down a good section of the pier for their shoot. Justin had walked out of hair and makeup with Austin and Ally. They were dressed in "college attire" according to Dez. But really it wasn't much different from their regular clothes. They were shooting a horror film and everyone was excited.

"OK Ally this is Vance…Vance this is Ally…The two of you have to kiss at the beginning of the scene…OK Bye!" Dez said as he went off to instruct the other actors.

"Ally Dawson…Is that really you?" Vance asked in awe.

"Wait a minute Vance Kelvin from summer camp?" Ally said excitedly.

"I though Elliot was kidding you are still here…" Vance said giving Ally a tight hug.

"Huh I guess Ally ran into an old friend…" Justin whispered.

"How many guy friends did she have in summer camp?" Austin whispered as the two of them were told to sit down at the table in front of them.

"So how have you been?" Vance asked as he and Ally sat on the dock of the pier.

"I've been good…You know singing…writing… performing…"Ally chuckled.

"I haven't seen you since we were I think six or seven…I tell you when Elliot told me that you were moving out of San Francisco I was so upset I think I cried to my mom about it for weeks…" Vance laughed.

"Yeah…I would have said good bye to you but my mom had to start her job the next day so me and my dad took the next flight out of town…" Ally explained.

"Oh I see…" Vance said. "Anyways it is so good to see you again…And we are going to be seeing a lot more of each other…"

"What do you mean?" Ally asked.

"I'm new in town…My dad just moved us here to Miami to work on a new business venture…" Vance smiled.

"That's awesome news…I can't wait to see you at Marano High…It'll be just like old times…" Ally said giving him a hug.

"Looking forward to it…" Vance laughed.

Ally wouldn't admit this to Vance…But he was her first love…Even before Austin had came into her life, she had always had a strong attraction to her childhood campmate…She would never forget the time that Vance had scared off a couple of 13 year olds that were picking on her. And the two of them were only six…She always knew from that moment that she was in love with him.

"Man those two are getting ridiculously close…" Justin commented.

"You really think so?" Austin asked.

"Come on…They've hugged four times in the past ten minutes that they've been talking…And by the look on their faces…It looks like they're happy to see each other…" Justin laughed.

Austin eyed the both of them carefully. Justin was right…They looked like they were having a good time… Austin felt his stomach twist and turn in a funny way and his heart felt like a billion people decided to smash it with a sledgehammer. Austin shook his head…He couldn't be falling in love with Ally…The last time they had tried dating ended badly…He didn't want to repeat that…He liked Ally as a best friend, and he hoped that it was going to stay that way…

"OK let's shoot this positions everyone!"Dez yelled from his director's chair. "Ally and Vance your gonna kiss for about three seconds as the camera pans got it?!" Dez yelled to them. The two on the pier nodded.

"Wow who's Ally talking to?" Trish asked as she began handing out smoothies to the actors.

"Her old friend from camp…" Justin explained.

"Wow they're really hitting it off…" Trish replied.

"I know right? I've been telling Austin that for a while…" Justin replied.

"Roll Camera!" Dez yelled in the distance.

"Are you sure it won't be weird if I kiss you?" Vance whispered quickly to Ally.

"No…We're just acting right?" Ally whispered back while Vance nodded.

"And Action!" Dez yelled.

Vance tilted Ally's head up as the camera began to come in front of them. The both of them sealed their lips together not keeping track of time. The camera had already passed them and had moved on to shoot the current scene taking place not far away from them.

"And cut! You guys I said cut!" Dez yelled. "Man those two are really hitting it off…" Dez said turning to Austin.

Austin couldn't help himself…He couldn't stand to see Ally kissing some other dude that wasn't him. Austin shook his head and stormed away. Justin looked at him as he walked away. It was kind of obvious as to why he had walked away…He may not realize it yet…But he knew that he still had feelings for her…Only time would tell if Austin would finally get his senses back and finally see that his love for Ally had never really disappeared.

"Wow…That was some kiss…" Vance said.

"Yeah…" Ally said breathlessly. "Can I try something?"

"Sure what do you…" Vance was cut off as Ally kissed him once again. "What was that all about?"

"I needed to see if I felt something…Turns out I didn't feel anything actually…" Ally laughed uncomfortably.

"Yeah me neither…" Vance laughed.

"So we're still friends?" Ally laughed.

"Definitely…See you tomorrow Dawson…"Vance said pecking her on the cheek.

"Yeah for sure…"Ally smiled.


End file.
